


in the middle of the night

by txrdisblues



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, fix-it assumed, one of my favorite tropes honestly, rose saves the doctor from loneliness :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txrdisblues/pseuds/txrdisblues
Summary: Rose is awakened by the most surprising things.





	in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "Person B of your OTP has been away for a long time (business, education, a journey or battle, etc.) and has finally returned home. While sleeping together one night, Person A wakes up/can’t sleep and turns to B, who is fast asleep. Eventually, A breaks down in tears, having missed B for quite a while, and wraps their arms around B. Bonus: B wakes up from hearing A’s crying and silently holds A to comfort them until they stop crying, occasionally kissing A on the forehead," from @doctorroseprompts on tumblr!

_What a good day_ , she thought. She was spinning circles round the console again, in the TARDIS with her pinstriped Doctor, dancing to In The Mood and laughing the whole way through. She couldn't really place her finger on anything he'd said or done, but they were both laughing at whatever it had been. She couldn't remember being this happy.

She felt something tighten around her waist, and what felt to be the Doctor's arms slowly morphed into something else. It was a bit too.... _something_ and the truth of the matter started peeking through the cracks. She'd never found the Doctor, she was stuck in a parallel universe! The ecstasy of this moment morphed into dread as she slowly awoke. Yet as it slipped away she grasped at it with both hands. She didn't want this fantasy to end sooner than it had to. 

Her eyes flashed open and her view landed on the ceiling. Her heart was pounding and she felt like crying.

_The Doctor_ , she thought, _the Doctor had been so close, and then he'd slipped away again!_

As her heart hammered in her chest and her breath flew in and out of her lungs, she slowly took into account the ceiling.

Which had soft stars shining from it.

And was rather _not_ her ceiling. 

Like a warm cup of tea slowly heating one up again from the inside out, she recalled the events of yesterday and relief washed over her.

The Doctor! She _had_ found him again! She couldn't help the smile that burst onto her face as she remembered the fact that she was back, and the way he had looked up close again, and how it felt to be _safe_ again, and to be at home.

It was then when she realized what it was that had awoken her from her dream.

There was a figure pressed up against her body, with its arms around her waist and its head upon her chest. It shook slightly. The figure, she realized, could be only one person. Her grin grew impossibly wider as she relished in the fact that he was _holding_ her as he slept. She never thought she'd feel this way again.

At first she had assumed he was snoring, but she quickly realized he was shaking a bit too much to be snoring. Was he...?

She rested a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped.

So, he was crying, then.

"Shh...." she murmured, "it's okay.'' She began stroking her fingers through his hair to try and calm him.

She'd never seen him cry before, she realized. 

They laid in silence for awhile. Rose continued to run her fingers delicately through his hair, hoping that with the silence and her soft reassurances he would calm down a bit. She couldn't imagine what had made him so upset, but she hoped that whatever it was, it was something she could fix.

She let the quiet carry on for quite a bit longer before speaking again. 

"Doctor, do you mind telling me what's the matter?" Rose was worried for him, he'd never cried before, not in her presence anyways. He'd calmed down a bit now, which was certainly a step in the right direction. Being distraught as he was, though, she was desperate to know what was wrong.

He shrugged softly. He took a few moments (that felt to last forever) before speaking. She'd never heard his voice so distraught. 

"I just.... I missed you, Rose." He let out a shaky sigh. "And I never thought I'd see you again." Another unsteady breath. "And... being with you, right now... it's the best feeling I've ever experienced."

Rose was, quite frankly, at a loss for what to say. 

This hit her like a train. He'd never been so blunt, so straight forward when talking to her. He'd always been the _exact_ opposite. He would avoid questions just to avoid feelings and emotions. When he absolutely had to confront things like that, though, he would muddle his way through it and be as vague as possible. Of course she'd figured that he may have had a passing thought or two of missing her after she was lost to Pete's World, but she'd never entertained anything grander. Certainly not on this scale.

She tilted her head down a bit to kiss his forehead. 

"And now, I'm never gonna leave you."

He looked up at her. "Do you mean that?" There was such desperation in his; it startled her.

"Doctor, for as long as my human life allows, 'm staying with you. There's no one I'd rather live with, and there's nothing I'd rather do. How many times do I have to tell you, you thick alien?" She chuckled. Her fingers continued to thread through his hair softly.

He released a breath neither of them realized he'd been holding.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he murmured. Her heart soared, and a warm smile stole over her face.

"I know." She kissed his forehead again. "I love you, too."

They rested in a contented silence for a bit longer, laying in each other's arms and reveling in how _right_ it felt to be in such a place again, until finally, they fell asleep. 

 


End file.
